Cigarros bruxos
by Limes Lily and James
Summary: Os de morango eram os melhores. Presente de amigo secreto de Halloween do 6 Vassouras para Marmaduke Scarlet.


Fic escrita para Marmaduke Scarlet no amigo secreto de Halloween do Aliança Seis Vassouras. Espero que goste!

Reviews please.

- Até que é bom. O de morango é o melhor – declarou James solenemente.

- Sério? – exclamou Sirius ligeiramente surpreso com a resposta. Os olhos de Peter brilharam com a aprovação de sua contribuição ao invento dos cigarros bruxos.

- Sim, mas podia ser melhor. Isso é cigarro de criança - avaliou James se deitando na neve que cobria os gramados do colégio. - E que outros sabores tem, além de morango, chocolate, café, pimenta e fumaça?

- Escolhi mais uns trinta sabores. Tem até o de torta de abóbora em comemoração ao Halloween – respondeu Peter.

- Continua sendo coisa de criança Peter - disse James - Onde estão os cigarros com sabor de cigarro? Ou algo parecido com isso? Irá demorar muito para acharmos um cigarro respeitável e honroso ao seu nome fumando esses aqui...

- O que realmente importa é saber quais são os de chocolate – declarou Remus em tom muito sério. Os outros garotos riram.

- Nah, eu quero cigarros de verdade. Não quero saber desses aí – disse Sirius.

- Não seria nada mal – James fingiu ponderar – Acho que Dirk Cresswell consegue arranjar alguns para a gente.

Remus franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. James sorriu para ele. Sabia que Remus preferia pedir doces ou travessuras aos quinze anos de idade do que supostamente correr o risco de se tornar um potencial viciado em cigarros trouxas.

- Cara, aquele garoto não vai arranjar nada para a gente até que entremos para o clube do Prof. Slughorn. É o maior puxa-saco dele. Não perde uma oportunidade de tentar converter os rebeldes que não querem entrar no clube dos favoritos - comentou Sirius com desdém. - Vou ver se consigo alguns com Verônica Smith. Ela tem sempre uns dois pacotes na mochila.

- Podíamos pegar com Rosmerta, não? - opinou Peter - Verônica vai querer algo em troca. Já Rosmerta não pedirá nada.

- Não é uma boa idéia. O Três Vassouras está cheio hoje por causa do Halloween. Haverá professores lá – lembrou Remus rapidamente.

- Vamos para algum lugar com muita comida – propôs James – Estou faminto. Esses cigarros só me deixaram com mais fome.

- Preciso voltar para o Salão Principal – disse Remus – Dumbledore solicitou aos monitores para ficarem de olho em possíveis malfeitores - James e Sirius se entreolharam divertidos. Remus sorriu – Ele não estava se referindo exatamente á vocês. Ah, e Emmeline disse que precisava falar algo importante com você James.

- Que assunto ela pode querer ter comigo? – perguntou James enquanto guardava os cigarros que provara em um bolso e os que não provara em outro. Os marotos se levantaram e começaram a subir os gramados em direção á Hogwarts.

- Cara, Emmeline Vance e a amiga dela monitora, Lily Evans, estão muito curiosas para saber porque você arriscou a própria vida para impedir que aquele idiota do Davey Gudgeon voltasse a enfrentar o Salgueiro Lutador. – explicou Sirius.

Os marotos passaram pelos portões e chegaram a porta do salão.

- Ele quase perdeu um olho e mesmo assim não desiste de descobrir o que tem debaixo do Salgueiro – Remus suspirou e olhou para o salão – Ainda bem que ele se forma esse ano.

O Salão Principal fora decorado pelos morcegos vivos de sempre, e enormes aboboras da horta de Hagrid estavam distribuídas por todo o salão. James viu um grupo de garotas risonhas da Grifinória observando uma garota ruiva do mesmo ano que eles, transfigurar pedacinhos de pergaminho em miniaturas de abóboras, que eram usados para fazer colares e pulseiras ás garotas mais novas. Emmeline Vance acenou para eles se aproximarem.

- Hey – disse James para ela. Os marotos se sentaram na mesa da Grifinória. As garotas pararam imediatamente de prestar atenção nas miniaturas de abóboras de Lily Evans e olharam para eles com ar de alegria e quase adoração. Verônica Smith, uma sextanista bonita de longos cabelos negros, sorriu á Sirius Black que retribuiu o sorriso.

- Hey – disse Emmeline sorrindo. – Er, Lily queria te fazer algumas perguntas.

Lily Evans ergueu as sobrancelhas para a amiga.

- Emme, é você quem queria perguntar. Não eu. – retrucou ela em voz baixa – Já disse á você que eu não iria perguntar nada.

- Mas você que foi escolhida monitora. É de sua responsabilidade ajudar a resolver os conflitos e as idiossincrasias entre os alunos. – rebateu Emmeline – E você disse que não tinha problemas em conversar com eles. – terminou de dizer indicando discretamente para o grupo de quatro amigos, mais conhecidos como marotos.

James olhou ligeiramente aborrecido para as duas garotas. Estava com tanta fome. Decidiu ir a cozinha pegar algumas guloseimas da festa. Isso não seria nada difícil. Na hora que ia chamar os amigos para irem lá, Lily Evans decidiu se pronunciar.

- Tudo bem. Sem problemas – disse ela calmamente olhando para James. – Então, você virou o novo guardião do salgueiro lutador?

- Quê? – disse James se virando para ela e pegando alguns cigarros do bolso. As garotas o olharam curiosas. Lily Evans ergueu as sobrancelhas com incredulidade. – Não, não virei guardião do Salgueiro Lutador.

- Você sabia que pode levar uma suspensão por fumar? – repreendeu ela – Não que eu me importe, mas não pode fazer isso dentro do colégio, James Dean.

James a ignorou e tragou outro cigarro.

- Não são cigarros de verdade. É uma criação dos marotos – explicou Remus se ajeitando melhor na cadeira - Tem de vários sabores. Tem até de torta de abóbora.

- Ah! - fez Lily sorrindo de forma simpática. - Bom, parece...bom.

- Claro que é bom– disse Peter – Tome, prove. – E a entregou seis cigarros. Lily hesitou, mas acabou aceitando por educação.

- Duvido que ela prove algum – desafiou Sirius.

- Também duvido. – disse James.

- Responda todas as minhas perguntas e eu provo os cigarros – propôs ela.

- Não mesmo – discordou James - Você ganha os cigarros e as respostas e nós não ganhamos nada. Ei, você ainda têm aqueles chocolates trouxas? Podemos fazer uma troca.

- Muito bem. Adorei – disse Remus e se virou para Lily – É uma boa proposta. Eu não recusaria.

- Claro que não recusaria – riu Sirius.

- O que me diz, Evans? - perguntou James ansioso. Esperava que a garota concordasse logo antes que ele fosse obrigado a abandonar o salão em busca de comida. Céus, estava com tanta fome que seu estômago estava até doendo. Estudar animagia o deixava faminto – Sei que prometeu á meu velho amigo Remus Lupin alguns chocolates. Sabia que me deixar com fome seria algo tão ruim quanto roubar chocolates de Remus Lupin?

Remus sorriu divertido. Sirius e Peter gargalharam. A expressão de Lily hesitou como se fosse sorrir.

- Você pode rir Evans – disse ele se divertindo com o riso segurado dela – Não se preocupe. Juro que não conto para Snivellus que você me acha um cara engraçado.

Lily levantou suas sobrancelhas novamente. James se perguntou se ela fazia isso para ser algo engraçado. Funcionava. James riu e Lily franziu as sobrancelhas sem entender porque ele estava rindo, o que fez James rir novamente.

- Pare de rir. Ou não haverá acordo algum – advertiu Lily.

- Certo. Certo – respondeu James tentando parar de rir – Onde estão os chocolates?

Com um leve traço de irritação, Lily pegou a mochila e tirou de lá uma caixinha em que havia vários chocolates granulados. As outras garotas apenas observavam a conversa.

- Não tem nada aí que faça eu não parar de pensar em como seus olhos são sensacionalmente verdes, em seus cabelos ruivos, em como você lembra morangos e nem em suas sensuais sobrancelhas dançantes, tem?

- Sem chances. – Lily fez uma careta – E minhas sobrancelhas não são dançantes.

Sirius e Peter riram abertamente. As outras garotas e Remus prenderam o riso. Lily corou.

- Que perguntas você queria me fazer mesmo? – perguntou James dando um sorriso largo á ela.

- Eu não quero mais falar com você – Evans parecia meio irritada. Ela se levantou, jogou os cigarros na mochila e deixou os chocolates na mesa – Queria discutir um assunto sério. Mas parece que isso não é possível. – James percebeu que ela começava a erguer as sobrancelhas com desdém para ele, mas desistiu no último momento quando percebeu o que iria fazer. James riu em silêncio com a atitude dela. Lily Evans deu as costas aos marotos e se afastou.

- O que nós fizemos de errado para ela se irritar? Há não ser que...Evans está naqueles dias? – perguntou Peter á ninguém em particular.

- O engraçado é que ela está – respondeu Verônica. Sirius e Peter riram enquanto James observava Lily se afastar. Evans além de ser muito bonita, também era bem engraçada, até quando não tinha intenção de ser. Ele deveria puxar conversa com ela depois.

- Que perguntas que ela queria me fazer afinal? – perguntou James á Emmeline. A amiga de Lily Evans deu de ombros.

- Cara, ela levou nossos cigarros – avisou Sirius.

- O que importa é que ficamos com os chocolates – declarou James solenemente fazendo os amigos rirem. – E não precisei responder pergunta nenhuma – acrescentou ele, pegando um cigarro de morango no bolso e pensando se Lily Evans teria a sorte de sair com cigarros de morango também.


End file.
